Is it too late?
by NumbKid
Summary: "It is never too late. Or is it?" Ai asked herself as tears fell on her rosy cheeks, "It is too late. For me to tell Conan that I still love him. I shouldn't have broke up with him just because I needed some space."... Full summary inside
1. We're falling apart

Is it too late? Chapter 1

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm back! So I hope my first fanfic satisfies you. Sorry if the ending's was a little rushed, I just don't know how to end it. I apologise for that. Anyway, this is a plot which I had thought of in the middle of the night. So please enjoy.(I think it is going to be long)

* * *

Prologue: 3 years had passed since Shinichi became Conan. Ran had given up on him and married someone else. Later on, Conan found out about Ai's feelings and decided to love her as his girlfriend. (There would be a flashback about Ai's confession)

Inspirational Quote: "It is never too late"

Summary: "It is never too late. Or is it?" Ai asked herself as tears fell on her rosy cheeks, "It is too late. For me to tell Conan that I still love him. I shouldn't have broke up with him just because I needed some space. Baka ne, now, I feel so lonely without him. Who knows what brutal tortures are the Organisation doing to him?" Ai kept thinking, as the diamonds appeared on her face, the fact that she would never tell him about she still had romantic affections for him.

Note that the Black Organization haven't caught Conan yet in this chapter and they haven't broke up yet.

* * *

Ai hugged her legs, her knees resting on her chin. She was all alone in her room, fearing that the Black Organisation will continue hunting her down and kill her. Not forgetting that the people around her would die too. Her eyes turned gray due to the petrifying fear, she started to shiver and suddenly visualized how she would be killed. Her greatest fear of all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Conan was worried about her. It has been ten days since their another encounter with the Black Organisation.

_Flashback_

_Ai accidentally bumped into Gin when she was walking home with Conan from school. Seeing the strong resemblance, Gin grinned and pointed the gun at her forehead. _

_"Sorry, little girl, but you look like Sherry, " Gin said to the shrunken chemist menacingly. Her blood froze instantly when she saw Gin's cold eyes and quickly embraced Conan tightly, looking away from them. Conan glared to the men dressed in black, warning them not to harm his true love._

_"Aniki," Gin's partner, Vodka, nudged him, "Killing this girl would only risk our chances of getting into prison. She's just a child who looks like Sherry, forget it." Considering his partner-in-crime's words, he lowered his gun and just walked away with Vodka. _

_Conan watched them walked away, and when he was sure they were gone, he whispered to Ai who was embracing him, "It's ok now, they're gone. "_

_She looked up, her watery turquoise eyes meeting his and began to cry. "Kudo-kun, I'm scared, they almost recognized me. They will come back for sure. " she sobbed._

_"Don't worry, Shiho, I'm here. I won't let them hurt you no matter what," he assured her. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

"They will definitely find me, I just know that one day, they will," Ai whispered to herself, knowing that the Black Organization will continue to hunt her. Memories with her sister suddenly flashed in her mind, reminding her sister's death. She began thinking about the consequences for running away from the Organization.

Moments later, she heard the door open slightly. It was Conan. She jumped up from her bed and ran to embrace him tightly.

"Kudo-kun, I fear that they would come to get me," she whispered in his ear. He heard her frightened words and started caressing her hair, his arms wrapped around her.

"Shinpai shinaide, I'm here for you and you know that. I won't let them harm you," he reassured her. "Aishteru," he added. He gently lifted her head to gaze at her and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Me too, Kudo-kun," she responded and looked away again, not wanting to let him look at her face. Conan knew that she needed someone there for her, so he leaned and pressed his lips onto hers. Her eyes widened, shocked by his sudden move. She decided to let him, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. His tongue slithered into her mouth and met with hers, tasting the sweetness of her tongue. Assuming that he had enough, she parted with his lips and gently pushed him away.

The moment they parted, Conan felt incomplete. Whenever they kiss, it was always similar. She would let him enter her mouth to meet with her tongue and then push him gently. Therefore, he leaned towards her and kissed her again. He automatically entered her mouth with his tongue to meet hers.

She was gasped due to her shock by his surprise kiss. He french kissed her passionately and caressed her hair as well as her thigh. A moan escaped from her lips. He took it as an appreciation and allowed to part his lips away from her a bit, letting her breathe some air first. He then pushed her against the wall, reducing the space between them, held her waist tightly and continued kissing her. Another moan escaped from her lips, it wasn't because she enjoyed it, in fact, she desperately needed air to breathe. She tried to push him away gently, but he pulled her closer to him again.

Unsatisfied, he pushed her gently down the bed and laid on top of her. He resumed kissing and caressing her. As for Ai, she enjoyed it as well at first, but for now, she was uncomfortable with their position. Not only she couldn't breathe, she was aware that it will turn out to be a make-out which she wasn't ready for that yet. She placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him away hesitantly, aware that she would break his heart. However, Conan stubbornly refused to and persistently kept her close to him.

"Stop," she moaned, hoping for Conan to listen to her but it was futile. She had never seen him so eager and brutal towards her when they are kissing. It seemed as if he wanted lust. Her futile attempts made her even more desperate for air. Soon enough, she had had it. She bit his lower lip but it was useless. She bit it harder that it almost bled but he still refuse to leave her.

"Please," she moaned again. He took this as an opportunity and resumed his tongue inside her mouth. This time, she bit his tongue hard. He moaned in pain and stopped kissing her. He stood up, enabling her to for some space. She then shut her mouth tightly and stared at him with fear. He noticed her expression and felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Kudo-kun, I...I... just... ," she stammered, she just couldn't catch her breath. She calmed down, took a deep breathe and continued, "I'm not ready yet, I'm sorry. I really am," she confessed.

He looked down, refusing to look at her, "You don't have to apologise, I was wrong. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I ought to have your consent first," he apologised to her gently.

Ai spotted a hint of disappointment in his speech and lifted his face, so that she could look right in his eyes. "I'm just not ready yet. You understand that, don't you?"she explained to him gently.

He nodded his head, telling her that he accepted her reason philosophically. "Yeah, sure, I had forgotten that we are in a body of a ten year- old child," he responded.

"Do you want me to leave you for a while?" he asked in a concerned voice. She bit her lip and nodded slightly. He had guess that that was going to be her answer. He sighed and rose to leave.

* * *

He got out of her bedroom and closed the door gently behind him. As he turned around, he almost had bumped into Hakase.

"So how was it?" Hakase asked him eagerly, his eyebrow raised with a curious expression on his face. Conan assumed that he heard the commotion and answered, "Huh? What are you talking about?" he lied, acting that nothing happened.

Hakase grinned, "Nothing happened eh? I heard something,"he nudged him.

Conan frowned at him, telling him to mind his own business. "Right, Shinichi, I'm ought to mind my own business," Hakase muttered. With that, he sat on the sofa and began to reflect deeply.

* * *

(Conan's POV)

Why did I even do that to her? I'm such a fool! I know that I love her so much but I wouldn't want lust from her. Stupid hormones! I knew that she was uncomfortable about it and even tried to push me away but I was still stubborn. I don't want her to think that I only want lust from her. I want her to be safe and jubilant. I want her to feel special and be loved just as she deserves to. I want to love her as much as I can. It's just that whenever I kiss her, she just pulled away as soon as possible.

_"That's because you two are falling apart. She doesn't really love you as much as you do," _a voice rang inside my mind._ Shut up _I hissed and slapped my head mentally. Wait, does Shiho and I really are falling apart? I mean she doesn't call me Shinichi no matter how many times I emphasized on her to call me by my first name or by calling her Shiho. Now, she seemed to be avoiding me ever since we encountered with Gin and Vodka. Who knows what will happen after what I just did to her?

Are we possibly falling apart?

(End of Conan POV)

* * *

A/N: Alright, my second fanfic. So how was it? Do you want me to continue? Anyway, please inform me if you had spotted a grammer error. Moreover, my English teacher had emphasized on us to avoid the use of vague words such as said, happy, sad etc. So I'm trying to use a wider range of vocabulary here.

Also, "shinpai shinaide" means "don't worry" and "aishteru" means "I love you". So how was the kiss in this chapter? True that Conan was a bit brutal here. Yeah, but I need it so that the story will work.

The next update might be next week because my school holidays are over and there would be exams in August. Anyway, please Review!


	2. There's a start, there's an end

Is it too late? Chapter 2

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Sorry guys for not updating for so long. Anyway, I will continue this story...

Summary for this chapter: So, Ai is having some trouble in her life. Meanwhile, Conan tried to comfort her. However, due to what happened the last chapter, Conan is pessimistic about their relationship while Ai has some trouble both their relationship and the Black Organization. Will they be able to hold their relationship and be safe from the clutches of the Organization at the same time?

* * *

_"It's because you two are falling apart, she doesn't really love you. She's just using you, using you as her shield,"_ the voice rang again in his mind. Conan was getting annoyed with this. He tried to fight with this pessimistic thought because he knew that was a lie.

_"For the last time, shut up. That's a lie. She loves me and I feel the same way. She just needs time to regain from her fear," _he fought back. He tried to think in a positive way but it was redundant. He feel that she just doesn't love him anymore but he would never blame her. He respected that she needed space, though he is aware that they're falling apart. He just ignores this and tried his best to hold both of them together.

"Uso, uso desu ne. She still loves me, she does," he whispered to himself in a depressed tone, "She loves me, that will never change." He was pessimistic about this, he doesn't know why but he does. However, he didn't want to let her know as he didn't want to make things worse. Instead, he keeps it to himself.

"It's getting late, maybe Ill just go, for now," he muttered to himself. He stood up, but he remembered something. Therefore, he headed to Ai's room to check on her. He knocked on the closed door gently and opened it slowly.

Just as Conan expected, she was asleep. Her gentle sleeping look resembles an angel. Not a sweet and perfect angel from heaven, but a fallen one. The one who fell without her wings and fell hard on the ground. But there was hope, though without wings, she regained consciousness. Not only that, a young boy came to her aid and helped her to stand up again. Though she had lost her wings, she gained trust, friendship and eventually love. And that boy was Conan.

As Conan watched her asleep, he smiled softly at Ai, how she look vulnerable and innocent when she's asleep. "Good night Ai," he whispered to the sleeping figure, and closed the door softly then left.

* * *

As Conan walked to the Detective Mouri's Agency, there was a sudden lightning that flashed in his mind.

"I forgot that today was our anniversary today. Exactly one year from now, the day Shiho and I started our relationship," he recalled.

* * *

_(A year ago, December 12)_

_"The antidote is completed, it's completed and that means that Kudo-kun could go back to her. He'll just be so happy that he would forget about me. He belongs to her and I'm nothing compared to him. I believe that my memories with him has come to an end. I knew that this day would happen, I just can't bear to leave him and see another girl with him. Maybe this is the best, death is peaceful. Living is harder," she sobbed as tears dropped on the floor filled with snow. She was on top of an old abandoned building, ready to jump._

_Her tears flowed down her cheeks once more, continously and uncontrollably. The tears then dropped down on the floor filled with snow, which was 29 metres above it. She looked down 29 metres below, her tears blurred her vision. As snow fell around her, she plan to fall with them too._

_"Soon, the snowy-white street will be painted with my blood, the blood that the Black Organization hunts for. By just jumping, all my problems will soon disappear, vanishing into thin air. The Black Organization will not be able to hunt me, I would never live in fear again and I wouldn't be able to see Kudo-kun with someone else. I just wouldn't bare to act everyday, acting as if that he loves another woman is just neutral for me. But deep down, it just hurts so much. I had left the antidote and a note of my final goodbye. Farewell, Kudo-kun," she muttered to herself._

_She took her "last breath" and was about to jump when someone from behind hugged her. It was Conan. The warmth of his embrace had stopped her shivering, she just stood there still, letting him embrace her._

_"Don't go," he whispered to her ear, "Don't, you are too important for me. I can't imagine if you had left me here, I don't know what to do without you. " She was shocked by his words, she never expected to hear those words coming from him. She thought that it will only be heard by another woman. Soon, she regained from her shocked state, but her eyes showed hatred, fear, jealousy and hurt._

_"Why would you even bother to care about me? Just go back to her already! You belong to her, so just go! You were the one that requested the antidote from me! You said that you needed to the antidote as soon as possible, that you needed to go back to her, before she gets married in two weeks! She's getting married in two weeks and the antidote's done! So just leave me alone, " she yelled at him, her face facing the front, not daring to face him. She thought that it will risk the chances of seeing her sad expression._

_"Just go, you got the antidote. Go back to her. Forget about me, just go, " she whispered. Despite all her yelling, Conan was still calm and kept embracing her. He feared that she would jump if he would let go of her._

_"No, I won't. If I do, you'll be the one who would leave me," he replied, "Let's not talk about her. Let's talk about you and me." She was confused by his words but she feared that he was just saying that so that she wouldn't end her life._

_"But she's getting married in two weeks time and it's not you whom she's marrying with," she repeated. Conan just shook his head, showing that he didn't care about that._

_He held her tighter, afraid that Ai would go. "I don't give a damn about that. If she's marrying someone else, then let it be. I wouldn't want to destroy her happiness. As for you, you can't end your life," he replied to her._

_"Why not? I have perfect reasons that I should end my life right now, " she replied coolly, a tear almost fell out from her eyes, but she refused to shed a tear. She didn't want to reveal the depressed soul that lies beneath her cold mask to him, "so give me a reason why I shouldn't end my life right now," she demanded._

_"Like I said, you're too important to me. I can't let you die," he replied softly to her, hoping that she would be satisfied with his reason._

_"That's not good enough," she said with a disappointment. She's just wasn't satisfied enough._

_"The reason is that I wouldn't want you to die because of me. I don't want you to die with a broken heart, a heart that it was already shattered and was shattered again, because of me. I wouldn't want you to die, with a sad soul. I wouldn't want you to die right now, just because you can't be with me, thinking that you have no chance to be with me. I wouldn't want you to die, just because there are problems that no one could help you. I wouldn't want you to die, when you're problems are not yet resolved. And most of all, I wouldn't want you to die, without me spending my life with you," he explained with all the reasonable reasons that he could think of._

_His voice turned ice cold, his warmth was only enough to keep Ai warm, he started to shiver but he didn't care about that, "A few days ago, I found out that you have hidden affections for me. I felt guilty about having to force you to create the antidote for me so that I could stop her from marrying another guy. The moment I had read your note, my suspicion was confirmed and I was worried that you might do something that would hurt you. I didn't know that you were hurt so badly. Just when did you started having feeling for me? How long have I been hurting you?" he asked._

_"Ever since we had started trusting each other," she replied. He closed his eyes tightly, that was like more than one year. She was coping with her feelings for that long._

_He opened his eyes gradually, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know that I have been breaking, hurting your heart for such a long time. I was so focused on her that I didn't know that I was hurting you. I was so eager to go back to her that I didn't know that I'll be leaving you. She has her own life now, she'll be the one leaving me right now. But that wouldn't bother me, because I have you. You're the one in my life right now. Please, give me a chance to restore all the shattered pieces of your heart that I had once broken. Don't leave me, I'll be here for you. I'll never leave you. So please, don't leave me," he pleaded. He was so straightforward that every word of his vow was really meant for her._

_"I will," she promised with a smile. Slowly and carefully, both stepped back from the edge of the building safely and went back to Hakase's house as a couple._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

"How could I forget that fateful night?"Conan slapped his head. By that time, he was in front of Mouri Detective Agency. He opened the door and as usual, Conan saw the drunken Kogoro in his desk, drinking a can of beer.

"Tadaima," Conan said to his "uncle".

"Oi! Brat! Where the hell have you been?" Kogoro yelled at the shrunken detective. He narrowed his eyes at Conan and suspected something, "Did you went to your girlfriend's house again?" he interrogated him. Conan nodded his head slightly.

"I see. You know, you should had told me earlier, Eri was worried about you and she even reprimanded me that I didn't have the responsibility to keep an eye on you. Anyway, get me a new can of beer. It's in the fridge," Kogoro blamed him.

"Hai," Conan replied and did what Kogoro instructed him to do.

"Geez, Ran had already married another guy, leaving me with this brat. Now, my wife moved back with me just as I wanted her to but I'm still stuck with this brat. On the brigther side, I became a renowned detective ever since Conan stepped into my house and he is like my son which I didn't have," Kogoro sighed.

Conan appeared again with a few cans of beer and passed it to Kogoro. "It's getting late Conan, you should go to bed before Eri comes back and scolds me again," Kogoro suggested.

"Hai," Conan said obediently.

* * *

(Meanwhile, at Hakase Residence, Ai's POV)

_"Welcome back, Sherry," a cold voice welcomed me. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Gin pointing a gun at me. I started to shiver in fear when that murderer's eyes stared at me menacingly. I attempted to hide my fear and calmed down._

_"If you want me dead, then just do it. Just kill me," I mocked him scornfully._

_He smirked and replied, "Well, you know that I want you dead and I want to kill you. But I'd rather see you get killed by someone whom you trusted and loved with all your life."_

_I was puzzled by his reply but that didn't bother me. He flashed an evil grin and made way for someone._

_"Kudo-kun, why?" I questioned him. He didn't answer, he didn't even react. He just raised his arm and pointed a gun at me. He had a straight face and his eyes stared at me. There were no passion nor emotion in his eyes. Nothing. It was the first time I had ever seen him so cold before._

_"Sherry, don't blame him. He doesn't even know about you or your relationship with him. I sort of had him brainwashed. He still knows that he's Kudo Shinichi, but I told him that it was your fault that he shrunk, and you took his perfect life away." Gin whispered to me softly. It was unbelievable. I had always been prepared being killed by Gin, but not Kudo-kun. _

_"I'll leave you two alone," Gin said to both of us, and left, leaving Kudo-kun and I alone. No, that boy isn't Kudo-kun. He loves me and he wouldn't kill me. He still had an emotionless face and stared at me. _

_"Wait, that's not true! Don't you remember me?" I yelled at him, but he didn't listen. He was like possessed by a demon. He pulled the trigger and BANG!_

I woke up. What a nightmare. A few days ago, I dreamt that Gin pointed a gun at me and now, it was Kudo-kun. I just think that my life is falling apart. Literally falling apart.

I just fear that one day, they will find me and kill me. I hated it. I never had a normal childhood, freedom and they killed my sister. Other than that, I have someone who is always there for me. And it's Kudo-kun. He was always there for me but I just feel that something's gone. It is as if I don't love him anymore. Ever since we started this relationship, I feel that I just don't feel the same way as before. Whenever he's here for me, it just doesn't feel right. It's just that my feelings for him isn't that strong. I know its crazy but its the truth. I just don't feel that I love him anymore, he loves me more than I do.

This was bothering me a lot lately. I'm just so confuse right now. Anyway, maybe if I would sleep right now, I can think about it clearly tomorrow. ..

(End of Ai's POV)

* * *

(The next day, after school)

It was another day at school and Conan noticed that Ai didn't come again. He was worried that Ai is still scared about their encounter with Gin and Vodka the other day. Therefore, he headed to Hakase's house to check on her.

* * *

(At Hakase Residence in Ai's room)

She was still thinking about it deeply. It isn't just about the Black Organisation, it was about her feelings towards Conan too. She had made up her mind. She just doesn't know how to express it. She was so engrossed on thinking that she didn't know that Conan was there. Ai finally realized his presence and looked up.

"Kudo-kun, I have to tell you something and you won't like it," Ai told Conan softly. Conan's eyes soften, he sat beside her and started caressing her hair.

"You could tell me anything, Shiho. As long as its the whole truth. There is no way I would get mad at you. Feel free to tell me anything," he reassured her.

"Kudo-kun," she hesitated for a moment, but seeing his eyes tempted her to be honest, "I want to end our relationship." Conan could feel that his heart tore from top to bottom, then shattered as if it was fragile. He knew that he had to act fast and make Ai change her mind.

"Look, if you hated me for what I did yesterday, please forgive me. I would promise that I wouldn't rush our relationship or pressure you from anything," he replied.

"No, the problem isn't you, it's me. I just," she paused for a moment, not intending to break his heart, "It's just that I don't love you anymore. Or maybe I never did. Maybe it's just an admiration. I just don't feel that I love you anymore."

She quickly took a glance at his eyes and it was a sad expression but he was able to hide it.

"No, I mean you , you just can't," he stammered but he calmed down and thought for a while. He's eyes softened and looked directly into her eyes, "Did you really meant that?" he questioned her in a serious tone.

"To be honest, yes," she replied and avoided his eyes. She knew that it would be unbelievable for him, but he have to accept the truth.

To Conan, it felt like his heart was pierced by a dagger and bled non-stop but unfortunately, he have to face the truth. Therefore, he hid his broken-hearted feeling and nodded his head, "I respect your decision."

With that, he rose and left. As Ai watched him leave, she felt a pang of guilt, "What have I done?" she thought.

* * *

(On Conan's way home, Conan's POV)

I walked slowly to reach the Mouri residence, thinking of the unbelievable truth. So my suspicions and pessimism was confirmed but still, I couldn't accept it. Though she was the one who ended it, I would never blame her. After all, she is the woman in my life.

But I couldn't imagine my life without her. The sweetness of her delicate kiss, her soft and beautiful hair that I caressed, her true emotions that she hides under her mask, the fragrant smell of her milky-white skin, her light hand that I would hold on tightly, the intelligence that she had, the despicable yet flirty sarcasms she remarks about me, her famous smirks, her radiant turquoise eyes, her beautiful face and most of all, her heart that I once possessed. I would miss all those.

Maybe I'm the one who needs her. She doesn't need me. What the hell was I thinking anyways? How could Shiho and I possibly have a relationship when her life is in danger? Maybe that's the obstacle. I need to vanish the lingering existence of the Black Organization so that she could be safe. Then after that, everything will be back to normal.

Of couse that I have to do it now. Or else, it might be too late to win her back. I dialled Jodie's number and waited for the phone to be answered.

"Hello? Jodie here," Jodie answered the phone.

"It's me, Edogawa Conan," I replied.

"Oh! Cool Kid! What made you call me?" she asked.

"About the Black Organization, do you have enough information to know where their hide-out is?" I questioned, hoping that this bloody war would end.

"Yes, we know one of their hide-outs in Japan. In fact, we are monitoring specific members of the Organization. Why? Do you want to raid into their hide-out or something?" she elaborated.

"Yes, I want to end this now," I said in a serious tone. I wanted Ai to be safe. "And we're using the plan I told you about a few days ago," I added.

"What? Seriously? It's risky you know," she warned me.

"Its the risk we have to take. If we are careful and things go smoothly, everyone of us will be safe," I said.

"Alright, I'll recruit some men and we'll confront them tomorrow," she sighed.

With that, she hanged up the phone. Good, so that Shiho will be safe. Her safety and happiness is important to me.

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

Feeling reassured that Ai will soon be safe and no longer live in fear, he reached his destination, Mouri Detective Agency, to be prepared for tomorrow. He was so concentrated on Ai's safety that he did not know the risk nor the danger ahead for him. But he didn't care, that didn't even bother him. As long as his loved one is safe and jubilant, he's content.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Hmm... Do you like this chappy? It's quite sad that they broke up... But I have to do this to make the story work. Anyway, I wouldn't be updating until October. I know that you guys need to wait that damn long, but I have exams for the consequetive four months. I have my Preliminary Exam for the next 2 months and right after that are my Final exams so that I could be able to enter a good high school.

Sorry for that. Please review on my fanfic so that after my Exams, I would read my reviews with a cheerful smile on my face. Anyway, thanks for your support and see ya!


	3. First kiss results a lost friendship

Is it too late? Chapter 3

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for such a long time because I was so busy with my studies and I just found out that after I got over with my Preliminary Exams, I have another exam before my final exams! Oh yeah, the Preliminary Exams were damn difficult. I only scored an A for English. No A's for Math, Science nor Chinese. :( And my 3 subjects have dropped by a few percent. But on the bright side, I scored quite high for my English essay! All thanks to Fanfiction!

Anyway, I have a one week break before my exams and I decided to update Chapter 3 as I do not want you guys to wait. So here it is!

Summary for this chapter: Eventually, Conan decided to end this bloody war for the sake of his beloved Ai. However, as imperfect people say: Choices have its own consequences and there is always an exhange in all circumstances either positive or negative.

* * *

As usual, the blaring Sun was rising from the East, breaking the darkness of dawn. Being an early riser, Ai woke up though it was still four hours after midnight. She saw the golden sun rays, and yes, it was another dreadful day she had to spent in this hopeless world. However, today, she discovered something which she was oblivious to, though it was always visible every morning. It was the light. The golden rays of the Sun was impuring the darkness of her room.

The image of Conan dashed across her thoughts, for he was the light in her fearful life. _'My light...'_, she muttered. As for now, things were different. She killed her own light by rejecting his love but it was unintentional, isn't it? There was guilt surfacing in her heart for she had missed Conan, the fact that she actually told him that his love was redundant to her. That was a lie or either a unintentional mistake. One thing to be ensure of, she didn't intend to hurt him by her words.

Making up her mind, she planned, "Maybe attending school today wouldn't hurt, I just want to talk to him again. I want to tell Kudo-kun that I'm still in love with him."

With a rare smile displayed on her face, she was able to consume her breakfast and prepare to go to that Elementary School without the fear nor worry of the Black Organisation.

* * *

While Ai made her way to her destination, there was reminescence, she remembered the first time when they first kissed. Touching her soft lips, she recalled...

(A year ago, December 24)

_It has been about 12 days after Conan and Ai became a couple. As for Ai, she never believed that she could finally be with her true love without any obstacles to overcome. The young chemist would still think that this was just a mere dream of her again. Unknowingly, her true love surprised her by covering her beautiful eyes from behind. Automatically, she knew that it was Conan. She simply flashed him a rare and genuine smile._

_Looking in her radiant eyes, he said, "Well, Hakase is preparing a Cristmast Eve and the three kids, Genta, Mitsuihiko and Ayumi are invited."_

_"I know, when are we going to tell them about our romantic relationship? They will be devastated, you know," she questioned Conan._

_He wraped his arms around her waist, telling her in such a sincere voice, "Look, we both know that they might throw a fit, however, it's still best to tell the truth. But promise me that our relationship will not be broken just because of a bunch of kids."_

_"You're right, we'll tell them about an hour or so. I know for sure they'll be here," she replied._

_While waiting, they assisted Hakese with the finishing touches of the decorations. They noticed Hakase hanging up a few mistletoes to the ceilings. Seeing this, a smirk flashed on the shrunken detective's face. "You're still thinking about having a kiss, don't you?" Ai teased seductively._

_"As a matter of fact, yes," Conan admitted, turning his head shyly._

_Raising her right eyebrows as a sign of flirting, she replied, "Sorry, but the kids would be here any moment right now, since an hour has already passed." Conan shooked his head and held her hands, leading her to the living room. "It's just that I never had a kiss before, I'll be so lucky if it is you I would kiss," he replied. Now, facing each other, she smirked, "Neither one of us had kissed before."_

_Coincedentally, there was a mistletoe above them. The young couple noticed this and at once, they knew what to do. Conan smiled and licked her delicate lips, requesting for an entrance. She immediately granted access to her mouth and allowed his tongue to meet with hers. His tongue explored the internal of her mouth repeatedly, resulting a pleasured moan escaping from her troat. Like children who tasted strawberries for the very first time, they desired more._

_She placed her hands on his neck, deepening their delicious kiss while Conan's hands roamed around her slim and slender body. As their tongues battled for dominance, they grew to love it more. Conan explored her body by caressing every inch of her milky-white skin more thoughroughly due to the increasing irresistable sensation. Ai couldn't be more pleasured but to show grattitude and pleasure by moaning non-stop._

_Running out of breath, both broke their lovingly kiss temporarily, looking into each other's eyes while trying to inhale the atmospheric oxygen. Ai knew that Conan was yearning for lust. Nodding her head as an approval, he pushed her to the nearest sofa and proceeded their intercourse. Though both were drowned in their love, they still managed to control themselves by not removing their clothes._

_Laying on top of her, he sucked the base of her neck causing her to moan even louder. "Harder," she moaned and pressed her hands on his neck to bury his head on her neck. He obeyed her demand and sucked harder. Satisfied, he parted with her to create a small space between them, allowing them to breathe. "I love you," he blurted out. She hugged him and whispered to his ear, "I know, I seriously want you in my bedroom."_

_Standing up, they had the greatest shock of their life. The children, Genta, Mitsuhiko and Ayumi were standing infront of them with their jaws dropped. It was obvious that they had watched the whole episode. Ayumi was clearly on the verge of crying. She tried to cease tears on her eyes but soon, they accumulated and she burst into tears. "How could you Ai-chan! You know that I have a crush on Conan and you snatched him aways from me!"she screamed._

_"How dare you do nasty things to Haibara, Conan!" Mitsuhiko was enraged by jealousy and hatred, he was obnoxiously reprimanding Conan._

_"You guys, calm down, we can explain," Conan replied calmly. Unlike Conan, Ai was getting impatient with the immature children's whining and drama therefore she spoke harshly, "Shut the hell up everyone! As you had witnessed, Edogawa-kun and I did something that only adults do with their lovers. Whatever it is, forget it. But to make things clear, Edogawa-kun and I are in a relationship and whoever tries to cease our relationship, I will never forgive you,"_

_With that, the two children were even more hurt due to Ai's words and left with a broken-heart. Genta pleaded Ai and Conan to reconcile with the others but the couple shook their heads in doubt, skeptical that the "Detective Boys" will never exist again. Famished, Genta left, leaving Ai and Conan behind._

_"You know, they terminated my mood. I'm going to bed without you. Let's do it in another day," Ai told Conan and left. _

ENF OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Well, that was when the whole gang had fallen apart. Mitsuhiko joined a gang where he became the leader's personal assistant but they never really treated him as a friend, just a slave. As for Ayumi, she started hanging out with those mean and materialistic girls who held a grudge on Ai. They were influenced by their friends and seperated ways. As for genta who was the least affected, he just spent his time eating food and tried to reconcile the "Detective Boys" again but it was always futile. Conan and Ai were still close to each other. well, that was like barely a year ago.

Ai was too engrossed on her thoughts that she was already there on the front door of the class. She scanned the whole room, searching for Conan. To where she usually sitted, the sit next to her was empty which meant that Conan was absent.

_"Where's Kudo-kun? I really need to tell him that I still love him,"_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: So, that's it. Well, the first kiss was more than a kiss, but I don't think that I should write lemons as I'm still 13. And I'm gonna be so dead if any of my friends or family finds out. Well, I hope the kiss was just alright...

The next update would be like another on October. I still have exams to go and I was lucky to have a one week break. Well, I must go now as I still have some revision to do. If you spot any errors, please inform me. And please review! It really cheers me up...

Actually, I'm really having a hard time because of my studies right now. I feel like dying and worst, I haven't been watching detective Conan for like 3 months already. I really miss Conan, he's just so cute! And speaking of cute, haha, there's just this guy whom I think is so cute! I feel like fainting, I'm exaggerating, am I?

Anyway, I really hope that October would soon end so that I would have freedom! And update the next chappy too. Anyway, please review!


	4. Words that were never spoken

Is it too late? Chapter 4

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hey guys! Miss me? My final exams are over. Guess I'll resume on working on my fanfic.

* * *

_"Where's Kudo-kun? I really need to tell him that I still love him,"_Ai thought. Feeling disappointed, she sat down on her usual seat with a solemn expression on her poker face. She stared at the empty seat beside her, her heart seemed to be hollow, could it be loneliness? Her light and delicate finger caressed the empty chair, hoping that her true love , Conan could be by her side. However, her wishes did not reach the stars, hence, futile.

Silently, Ai wept. Her concentration was on Conan that she did not noticed a young boy, gazing at her from a distance. Oh how Mitsuhiko wished that he was Conan. To be able to posses a unique, beautiful girl's heart, that every boy was dying for. He would always wonder how Conan had the ability to snatch a girl's affection, without having the intention to.

Still, Mitsuhiko was unable to accept that the fact that he could not hold a candle to Conan, for Conan was almost perfect, at such a young age could he be able to solve a crime fully, as if he knew everything from the start. His knowledge was unlimited, not forgetting his soccer skills. Just being a Sherlock Holmes fan and a soccer freak would make Conan's abilities so incredible. Despite his thick glasses, Conan had a handsome face along with that usual smile of his, that every girl would be so sentimental from the moment they have a glance of him. Finally, it was Conan's character. Though he was arrogant at times, he has his humble side, being able to be sympathetic and gentle towards Ai whenever she's sad, offering the sad soul to cry on his shoulder. At times, Conan would do reckless things, for the sake of his passion, either for an unsolved case or saving someone.

Of course, Conan was not a perfect person, nobody in the world is. Being such a dense person, he could read a guilty soul's intentions, but never to read a woman's heart. Also, his voice was no different from a crow when he sings. But his flaws were not as major as Mitsuhiko's. Mitsuhiko had too many flaws, there's no way he could win Ai's heart over Conan. He couldn't even outsmart him for once second. What chances does he have?

Resuming back to reality, Mitsuhiko was still staring blankly at Ai, watching her feeling rather sorrowful with Conan's absence. He could no longer bear with the silence any longer, thus, he walked towards Ai and opened his mouth to start a speech, "Haibara-san," He was still forbidden to call her 'Ai' unlike Conan. Despite his call, Ai ignored him, her eyes fixed on Conan's chair. Despite his failure of his first attempt, he continued, "I was wondering if you could...err..that..." Mitsuhiko's speech ended with a stammer. Ai was oblivious to her surroundings.

Feeling rather imprudent and humiliated, Mitsuhiko plodded back to his seat. Another pair of eyes was glancing at Ai once in a while, but this time it was her former friend, Ayumi. Ayumi was surrounded by a circle of friends, a bunch of materialistic girls that is, very different from Ai's personality. Using their itchy finger and twirling their long and curly hair, they sat together on the table and as their usual and favourite hobby, they were gossiping. They spotted Ai and started to buzz into each other's ears, "Seemed like the ice queen's a little lonely, that's for being cold. Perhaps she froze everyone," the other remarked.

"Too bad, Conan is like the hottest guy in the whole school, we'll be a fantastic couple than that Haibara," the leader of the group sighed. "Don't forget, he's the coolest too, he's better off dating either one of us, right Ayumi?" the other continued, nudging on Ayumi. "Yeah, right," Ayumi agreed. It was true. Conan was Ayumi's first love and to her eyes, he was perfect. Only to be snatched away by Ai.

Perhaps her intelligence were not as good as Ai and the fact that Ai had a calm attitude that she would never develop. It was a little difference between them, yet, Ai was a hundred times better. To her, why did Ai even appeared when she met him first? Most of all, why did she even offered her to become her friend and be part of the group? Perhaps Ayumi did not considered the possibilities of Ai and Conan developing a romantic relationship.

From then on, the school bell rang and the class heard the footsteps of their teacher. Everyone scurried back to their seats, smiling innocently. To Ai, the boring day begins, again. Staring and dazing blankly at the board, the things that she had learn before.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Conan's location, Jodie-sensei's POV)

I watched him seriously telling the whole headquarters about the plan, in order to take the Black Organization down. That cool kid was so serious that everyone was stunned that a 10 year old boy would be leading them. I must admit that his plan was really great and tricky, however, once mistake could alter the plan to fall. It will even lead to everyone's death. But as my beloved father told me, to be victorious, you need to be courageous and take calculated risk in order to attempt to defeat your obstacles that are in the way of your goals.

Perhaps Conan's love for his girl was unlimited. He was willing to be reckless and jeopardise his life just to make her safe. There's something about Conan that I could not put a finger on, for all the children in the world, he was extraordinary, same goes for his girlfriend too.

Everyone obeyed to his commands, it seems that we're one step closer to terminating the Black Organization's existence.

(End of POV)

* * *

(After school)

Ai walked home alone, oblivious that there were three children following her. "Come on, you guys, talking to her wouldn't hurt," Genta persuaded Ayumi and Mitsuhiko as he pulled them along with his force. The other two were reluctant at first, but they decided to muster their courage and called, "Haibara-san!"

Hearing her name, her fake name that is, she turned around, "What do you want?" she questioned. Genta spoke up,"Conan didn't came to school today, so we were wondering how he's doing." Shrugging her shoulders, Ai replied with a sense of calmness," I don't know where he is or why he didn't turn up. Perhaps you should not bother me, you ought to mind your own business." Her reply was very hostile, that Genta wanted to argue with her, but Mitsuhiko ceased him from doing so.

"How about we'll come over to your house, perhaps Co-chan will drop by. We'll just greet him and get the hell out of your house. Is that too much to ask?" Ayumi suggested. Sensing an incoming heated argument, Ai agreed.

"Since when did Ayumi learnt such language filled with profanities?" Ai mumbled to herself. She never knew that such a sweet and innocent young girl would transform to someone flirty and materialistic. Perhaps it was because of the influence of Ayumi's friends. Her fake friends that is.

* * *

(Hakase's residence, Ai's POV)

The moment I entered Hakase's house, my eyes scanned for my dear Kudo-kun. "Taidaima," I mumbled to Hakase. "Is Conan here?" I added.

"Ai-kun, your back. Shi- I mean Conan is in your room right now," Hakase replied. With that, I headed straight to my room and shut the door behind me for some privacy. Standing there, I saw Kudo-kun staring blankly outside the window.

"Kudo-kun, there is something important that I want to tell you," I informed him. He smiled weakly without his sapphire blue eyes meeting mine, it was obscured with his bangs.

He opened his mouth and replied with a whisper, "There is something that I want to tell you too." Without any hesitation, I walked towards him and touched his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the sweet kiss. His eyes widened with shock, I touched his cheeks with my right hand to encourage him. However, he broke the kiss immediately and increased the space between us. His actions left me dumbfounded. There was a sudden sharp and painful feeling that tore my heart from top to bottom. I was certainly left speechless.

I tried to kiss him again but he ceased me from doing so. _Does he held a grudge with me for what I had done?_I asked myself. Tears started to form in my eyes but I just terminated its existence and covered it with my cool mask. I forced myself to meet his eyes, those sapphires seemed to be lonely and filled with sorrow.

"Is there something wrong?" I questioned sincerely. He shooked his head lightly and refused to face me.

"In fact, everything's going perfectly well," he answered with a smirk. It's funny how his expression changed from sorrow to arrogant. His reply perplexed me. "Please explain," I said anxiously.

He gave me a soft smile and his eyes softened, and replied, "The black organization's existence will vanish soon, once the FBI raids the Organization's hideouts, everything will be fine."

I was stunned by his words and screamed, "You are not coming with them, are you? You don't know what they are capable of! You know nothing! Don't be reckless, do you not understand that! It isn't an ordinary case you're dealing with."

"I am coming with them. You said that I do not know of their capabilities, acknowledge nothing and being reckless. To be honest, I'm being reckless for the sake of you, for I know nothing what they are capable of harming you," he said so straightforwardly. Once more, it left me speechless.

He turned and started to leave. "Wait!" I called out. I grabbed a picture which contained him and I. "Take it, if you're still insist on going with them." He clutched the photograph in his hand tightly and nodded his head. Kudo-kun walked out of my room and bumped onto Tsuburaya-kun. That is when we had realized that someone was actually watching us. Both Kudo-kun and I didn't really bother about it though.

As I watched Kudo-kun leave, he apologised softly to the freckled boy. However, being jealous of him, Tsuburaya-kun just ceased his eyebrows into a frown as a reply. Sure enough, Tsuburaya-kun told Yoshida-san and Kojima-kun about the case which he had eavesdropped a few moments ago from us.

"Oi, Conan! You can't be always the hero! There's a case and you're the only one who is going? That's unfair!" Tsuburaya-kun yelled in frustration.

Hearing his reply, Kudo-kun just forced a smile and replied coolly, "Calm down, Mitsuhiko. This isn't just an ordinary case where you can play around. You might die if you ever tried to meddle with this case. That is why you can't go with us, same goes for the rest of you."

"What is the difference between you and me? Why can't I go while you can?" this time, Tsuburaya-kun argued again, trying to start a heated conflict.

Meanwhile, Kudo-kun turned his back against him wanting to leave and whispered, "You have no idea how different we are, Mitsuhiko." Hearing his arrogant reply, Tsuburaya-kun got offended by Kudo-kun's reply and attempted to physically hit him. Luckily, Kojima-kun and Yoshida-san ceased him from doing so. Tsuburaya-kun gave another unpleasant frown and shouted mild profanities at the detective of the East. He just ignored Tsuburaya-kun's curses, began to walk out of Hakase's house and headed towards one of the FBI's vechicles. With that, the vehicle started its engines as it roared, interrupting the three children's quarelling.

Suddenly, I realized that I didn't get to tell him how I really felt. The fact that I am still in love with him. I started running after the vehicle, in hopes of stopping its journey in order to tell the 3 simple words to Kudo-kun. I didn't want him to abandon me or face the Black Organization. No, I don't want him to ever leave me again.

"Wait! Kudo-kun! I want to tell you something!" I called out as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. However, I could no longer catch my breath and my legs were exhausted. Panting for air, I shouted, "Kudo-kun, I want to tell you, that I love you! I'm sorry if I had hurt you, I was just confused that time. Please, be safe and I beg of you, forgive me and return this love that we once had." I think that my efforts were futile. I bet he never heard a single word.

Feeling rather disheartened and exhausted, I walked slowly to Hakase's home. I scanned the whole house again and the three children were not there anymore, perhaps they had left. I headed to my room and that is where I started to shed tears. What he had done previously just made my heart broken. I was devastated, I didn't expect him to be cold towards me or ignore me. Furthermore, he didn't inform me about raiding the Black Organization. It was just all of a sudden.

Soon, my excessive crying made me sleepy. Perhaps when I wake up, everything will be fine.

* * *

(A few hours later)

My eyes fluttered open. I just had a horrible dream, no, a nightmare. I had dreamt that Kudo-kun was shot by Gin and died in my arms. It was rather a gore and unpleasant sight. Shaking it off, I exited my bedroom that is where, I saw Jodie, Hakase, Tsuburaya-kun, Yoshida-san, Kojima-kun and other officers with sombre expressions on their faces.

"Why are all of you gathering around and where's Edogawa-kun?" I asked in confusion. Everyone didn't dare to look at me, instead, they stare at the empty floor with guilt in their hearts.

"Well, Ai-kun, Conan is," Hakase started, he breathed and continued, "Something went wrong during the battle. You see, Mitsuhiko here hid behind the vehicle's truck and followed Conan and the FBI to the hideout. Well, that is when everything went wrong. Mitsuhiko bravely but imprudently faced Gin where Conan tried to protect him. When Gin tried to shoot him, Conan took the bullet for him and held him captive. He threatened to release all his workers and leave the hideout. They had no choice but to obey Gin in order to save the injured boy's life. I'm terribly sorry, Ai-kun."

I couldn't believe Hakase's words. Again, I was completely devastated, I just couldn't accept the whole truth. I fell on my knees and covered my ears in order not to hear their following speeches and excuses.

Hakase's hand stretched and in his hand was a letter. I stopped covering my ears and looked up. He said, "Before he left, Conan gave me this. He instructed me to only give it to you if he failed to return. Perhaps you would want to read it. " I accepted the letter and went to my room again. I shut the door behind me and ripped it open. I started to read those lines...

* * *

A/N: This story couldn't get any more surrow, isn't it? Well, I really apologize for not updating for such a long time as I am really busy with schoolwork. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of the story. Please review or else, it'll discourage me from continuing this fanfic. Farewell for now.


	5. If only you can hear me

Is it too late? Chapter 5

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update..

* * *

(Ai's POV)

I started reading the letter written to Kudo-kun himself. It said:

_" Dear Shiho Miyano,_

_By the time you read this, I'd probably be dead or held captive somewhere. Something must have gone wrong during the process of the attack but please, do not blame others if I hadn't return nor blame yourself. I know that this fight will be difficult but we have to thrive this. I know that you fear for them the most and you want to hide. I promised you that I'll protect you, right? That is what I'm trying to do. _

_Secondly, please know that I'm fine with our break-up. Perhaps it was to give you some space to clear off your worries and doubts. But I would also want you to acknowledge that I will always love you in all circumstances. Do not be so pessimistic to think that nobody cares about you. I do as well as Hakase and the others. Live your life well. I'm sure that the FBI will take care of your safety from now on. _

_When I'm gone, it doesn't mean that you'll be alone. I'll always be with you somehow and you are never to be erased from my heart. Other than that, I still couldn't believe that you are the most important thing in my life right now. Forget about Ran being my old crush. It was just a puppy love. But the way I felt towards you, it was real. Unlike her, your naturally beautiful, unique and whenever I am around you, everything seemed to be fine. And whenever the Black Organisation is after you, it seemed like the world is falling apart. I can't afford to lose you. I'd rather trade my life so that you can have yours. _

_But please, I want you to be happy. You are forgiven if you would forget me and love another man. It's the best way for you to forget me and be happy once and for all. I don't want you to mourn for me. It's alright, I'll endure the pain. _

_Yours truly,_

_Kudo Shinichi" _

After reading those words in the plain paper, drops of tears started to smudge it. How can I possible forget you and love another person? You are the only one for me and you know it. Why are you being so pessimistic now? How I wish I could let time rewind and undo all the words that I spoke that hurt you.

He must have been suffering right now and hated what I had done. I know that I took him for granted sometimes just like what he did to me before. But, this isn't what both of us wanted. We wanted to be together and free from the Black Organisaton's claws right? But where are you now, my dear Shinichi...

(End of Ai's POV)

* * *

(Conan's POV, one of the organisation's hideout)

As I opened my eyes, I woke up to see that my hands are tied to a chain and a blare of light shining towards my eyes. It took me a while to get use to it. Suddenly, there was an indescribable pain in the left side of my stomach. I touched it, only to find it bleeding. Memories started to resurface to me. Right, Gin shot me, but I was fortunate enough for the bullet not to hit my vital organs. Otherwise, I would have been dead.

A painful flash struck my mind and it flashed a vision of a beautiful red-brown haired girl. Her skin was so fair and smooth with stunning turqoise eyes and strawberry pink lips. Not forgetting a slender figure in spite of her age and size. I touched my head, what was her name?

Memories started flooding like a waterfall, scenes of me and that girl including us kissing each other passionately. "Shiho..." I whispered to myself. My reminiscence stopped when I saw two men in black walking towards me. Gin said in a deep and harsh voice, "I should have suspected this brat over here. Apparently, he looks like someone whom I had seen before." His partner, Vodka, replied, "Aniki, don't tell me. It's hard to believe."

Gin then looked at me with his cold eyes and said, "Yes, that boy over there, isn't jsut a normal child. From what I heard that some mice shrunk from the APTX4869 due to some side effects. Which means that he had shrunk into a child, same goes for Sherry which helped that woman escaped from our building. Fortunately, she found this boy over here who had protected her ever since and perhaps even love her. Am I right, Edogawa Conan, or should I say, Kudo Shinichi."

I should admit, Gin's quite smart than his partner, but I didn't say a word. "Now tell me, where is she? Where's Sherry?" Gin questioned me.

Taking a few breaths, I answered, "I do not know any woman who's name is Sherry." Unsatisfied, he grabbed my neck tightly that I can barely breathe. "You don't have to protect her. She made that poison and ruined your whole life. We can make her pay for what she had done. She doesn't deserve your love, protection and care. Tell us, and we'll take your revenge on your behalf and let you go along with your family and friends safely," he convinced.

I smirked and replied arrogantly, "Fool, I don't seek vengeance on her. I never will. No matter how much you offer me or threaten me, I will never reveal you any information," Gin was infuriated with my reply and hence, hit my head against the hard wall. It was painful but it wasn't compared to the pain when Shiho said she doesn't love me anymore. It was nothing compared to that, so I was able to endure it.

"You'll regret saying that to me. We could have deal with this the easy way but I guess you asked for it. Aniki, do as what I instructed you to do but make sure you keep him alive like what the boss wanted," Gin mocked. Hearing this, Vodka grinned with a despicable look who has devious plans. He clenched his fist tightly, "Tantei-kun, this is going to hurt."

I knew that they will drop the bomb soon. I shut my eyes tightly to endure the physical pain that he was going to give me...

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

(In Ai's room, Ai's POV)

Its getting dark outside, Kudo-kun, no, my Shinichi. The sun is setting and as usual, it makes the sky coloured blood. Which I hope you won't be covered in that colour. "Even if you bleed, would you still be alive? Or are you in heaven right now? Please, even if you aren't here by my side, don't leave me in this dreaded place called Earth yet. Don't leave me, you can't follow my sister's path or I'll be all alone." I whispered to myself as tears started to form in my eyes.

I tried to cease myself from crying but then, I remembered what Kudo Shinichi told me before, something about crying...

* * *

_(Flashback, Ai's room, 9 months ago,)_

_I was in the room, thinking of my sister, Akemi-neechan again. I was holding a photo of my neechan and mumbled, "Today, Kudo-kun is taking me to a date. Well, I guess I had taken your final advise: To find a boyfriend. If only you were here, I reckon it'll be happier. But facing reality, you're not here anymore. Why? Why must my whole family leave me?" I felt a stinging pain in my eye, there were tears. But I forced not to shed any of it. _

_"Daijoubu, you can let your sorrow out through crying. You don't have to keep it bottled up and suffer alone in the dark corner," a voice spoke up. Without a doubt, it belongs to Kudo Shinichi. I dared not to cry in front of him again, it just shows a sign of weakness. _

_Instead of following his advise, I answered back, "Why would I be crying? Don't try to jump into conclusion, tantei-san." _

_"Baro, it's obvious that you are still unhappy about your sister's death. From the fact that you're sitting here on your bed while carrying the photo of Akemi-san in your hand. Moreover, I already overheard what you said previously. So, don't hide it anymore, let it out." He demanded as he ended his small deduction. _

_I gave him a soft smile and a tear fell from my left eye, "As expected from my tantei-kun." Soon, I found myself shedding tears and I felt that pain in my chest again. As Kudo-kun watched me cry in sorrow, he embraced me and let me fall on my bed slowly. He laid beside me and started caressing my hair as I wet the pillow. He whispered, "It's alright. It isn't bad when someone cry. Even angels and demons cry sometimes. After all, living things have emotions, even the most cold-hearted murderers. But damn, I should have saved your sister." _

_I looked up and stared into his deep blue eyes with mine. Wiping my tears, I told him, "You don't have to feel guilty. In fact, Akemi-neechan might be watching us from heaven. Wouldn't she be unhappy if she sees me crying? Moreover, I just realised something, even if she left me, I still have you, right? I'm satisfied that you didn't leave me. Are we still going to our date?" _

_"Right, wipe your tears, because there will be no more next time. I promise that I will make you smile everyday from now on," he replied with that famous smile of his. The smile that makes me sentimental inside._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

I remembered his words and started to cry. _Idiot, you promised that you'll make me smile but you left me. Of course you'll be expecting me to cry, right?_ I thought to myself.

My moment was interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. "Ai-kun, I bought dinner from a local restaurant. I know that you are still mourning for Shinichi but he won't like it if you're not taking proper care of yourself, right?" Hakase called without opening the door.

"Right..I can't neglect my health just yet. Kudo Shinichi might be still alive.." I mumbled to myself. I ate the pipping hot ramen that Hakase bought for dinner and get ready for bed. I hope that tomorrow, I would get news from Shinichi. I hope that you're still alive, you can't just die. I love you ...

(End of Ai's POV)

* * *

(Back to Conan's imprisonment)

After an hour of treachery, Gin walked steadily in the room to check the shrunken detective's physical state. His hands were tied to a rope while his back was being hit by a whip.

"Aniki, this brat wouldn't whimper a sound," Vodka commented. Hearing this, Gin's cold, devilish eyes widened with fear and hatred at the same time. He said, "He's not as invincible as you think he is. He still got a weakness. You just have to figure out to terminate him. And perhaps hitting the back wouldn't be as much as painful. Just watch, and I'll reckon he'll scream that woman's name."

With that, he snatched the whip from his partner's hands and observed the length as well as the tip. Next, he looked at the boy infront of him. He displayed a wicked grin on his face and gave the whip a sling. It flew towards Conan and its sharp tip landed on his the back of his head, just above his neck where the end of the backbone is located.

Once it landed, leashing few drops of blood but it brought a stinging pain on the poor boy, bringing a sudden flash of Ai. He gasped and screamed, "Shiho!"

* * *

(In Ai's room, Ai's POV)

_"Shiho!"_

I woke up when I heard Kudo Shinichi's voice. "He's calling out for me.. you're still alive..but suffering.." I sobbed. Worse still I could do nothing. I am only good at chemistry and Science, how am I suppose to help you? If only you're here, there are lots of things I would want to explain to you. But I guess I can only look at the stars and the bright full moon.

If I can somehow hear your voice no matter how distant we are, then perhaps you'll know that I'm still mourning for you. Firstly, I must admit that I'm foolish enough to tell you to end our relationship. I was just so confused. I didn't want my love for you to deepen that I won't be able to live without you as well as get you involve in this. I know that they will hurt you in order to hurt me as well. I don't want you to die.

Secondly, I feel guilty of saying that I don't love you anymore. Obviously, I still do. After all we've been through, my love for you get stronger as time goes by. But ever since the encounter with Gin and Vodka, fear seemed to overwhelm me that I had forgotten my love for you. I was thinking of dying, fear and the Black Organisation so much that our love faded away.

Lastly, why? Why did you love me so much that you have to do this. Why did you have to sacrifice for me so much? You begged for me not to leave you, remember? But why did you leave me alone in this dreaded world? I want to spent the happiness with you, and only you. I don't need another person to love nor have precious treasures, friends, nothing else. All I need is you. A part of me is missing, my dear Kudo Shinichi. It seems like I have nothing.

I promise that I'll wait for your return. But how long can I endure time and loneliness? As time goes on, the distance between the hearts of separated lovers becomes greater. I guess this is to test how much I love and faithful to you. Please, I know that I wanted to be free from the Organistion's claws but I don't want you to suffer either...

* * *

(Meanwhile at Conan's imprisonment, Conan's POV)

"Looks like their gone and the day has ended," I whispered to myself. I can't believe how time seems so slow nowadays. As for now, I'm covered with blood and bruises but I don't give a damn about that. I'd rather die in this cell than to watch you die, Shiho.

Tonight's beautiful, isn't it? The shining stars and the luminous moon, it reminds me of your eyes glistening whenever I look at them. Thinking of you makes me feel invincible, so much that I cannot feel the physical pain when they injure me. You're the only thing that ceases me from breaking down or losing my sanity while I'm in this dreaded place.

Goodnight, Shiho, sweet dreams, my dear. I closed my eyes due to exhaustion as dreams begin to picture my mind...

(End of Conan's POV)

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Gosh, why can't NumbKid make them happy together? Well, sorry guys but this whole story contains lots of tradgety. Sorry if I had exaggerated the POV's... I'm kind of missing someone right now, since it's our school holidays...

Please review! I'll be updating this fanfic..Bye!


	6. I can help, my dear

Is it too late? Chapter 6

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the long update..I just had got to high school and it's a bit suckish compared to my last year's class. They had no sense of humour and they are really immature. Well, my grades had been excelling and I'm top for the whole level. However, I'm missing a guy whom I'm really in love with. (He didn't went to the same high school as me). Anyways, enough about my life. Here's the 6th chapter.

* * *

(Ai' POV)

The sunray hits my face that was smeared with surrowful tears that caused me to wake up. As usual, the first instict in my mind was my true love, Kudo Shinichi. This might be ridicullous but since that horrible incident, I placed a picture of him and I under my pillow so that everynight before I sleep, I would think of him even if the clock strikes twelve, or at dawn when I woke up. I just can't have a peaceful night where I would secure myself that he will be fine. This has been going on for two weeks and the search for him is still in vain.

Even so, what am I suppose to do? Move on with my life? That'll be too cruel. I miss him, a lot. How I wish that I could touch his lips with mine, see his handsome face, meet his deep blue eyes. But time just keeps slipping by. Yes, I did have the heart to forgive the detective boys of what they have done. But neither do I wished to communicate with them. Everyday, I just locked myself up in the lab occupying myself with chemistry research and books, trying to escape my mind from those troubles. Somehow, I never failed to think of you. I know that I am a person who is satisfied with loneliness, for once, I desired to be loved and be able to spend my life with him, bear his child and be able to be jubilant with him.

* * *

(Conan's POV)

"You still won't spill the beans, huh?" Gin commented with a hint of frustration in his voice. I coughed at first, mustering the strength to speak, "What makes you think that I wll, you bastard?" I finally taunted with a satisfied smirk on my face. With rage, he unleashed a fury punch on my stomach. "Watch your words, tantei-san, I might just terminate you once and for all."

With that, he left, perhaps went off to organize some cyndicate business while I'm confined in a cell with my wrist held into a strong mettalic chain. Despite all the torture and corporal punishments that those criminals give me, I am still glad that she's safe from their evil clutches. I wouldn't even give a damn about these bloody scars on my back. Somehow, I am starting to think that I am a masochist or there are times where I am on the verge of being mentally tormented but thanks to Shiho, she prevented me from falling prey to those. The thought of her made me stronger, to be able to endure the pain.

The truth is, I desired the black organization to banish their existance, escape this cellar and return to her.

* * *

"Is there still a lead to the organization?" Jodie asked her fellow FBI agents. "No," they replied, shaking their head feeling defeated.

Their discussion was interveined abruptly by the sound of the door sliding open. They turned their attention to the person who opened the door, it was none other than Ai. Her hair was even more auburn with the golden rays highlighting the strands of her hair, her matured but beautiful face displayed a dead serious expression with her unique torqoise eyes had a touch of loneliness.

At first Jodie thought that she would inquire about the progress of the investigation but she was wrong. "Look, Ai-chan," Jodie began, trying to be concerned for the younger girl, "we are trying our best to find your Conan-kun, but..." "I don't want to hear it," Ai interrupted. She started to fold her arms as usual and sat on a chair elegantly with her legs crossed, revealing her unblemished white-creamy legs. She was too mature and formal for her age, even Jodie was amazed by her behaviour and beauty. Even if Ai was acting a bit abrupt.

"I came here to inform you regarding the truth behind the organization, as well as Edogawa-kun and I," Ai began to speak, with an even more solemn expression on her face. "Fine, agents, please leave the young girl and I alone for a moment," Jodie instructed.

"Firstly, I want you to tell me your true identity and as well as Conan-kun. What is your relationship with him and finally, the organization. Tell me everything, I have the whole day to listen," Jodie said while she put a recording tape on the table. Ai started to tell the whole truth from their true identity, to the secrets of the organization. She made sure that she didn't leave any missing information. As she goes on thouroughly, Jodie's eyes became rounder as more truth was discovered.

"I guess that's it," she finished and stood up, preparing herself to leave. "Wait, there are still things that you haven't told me just yet," Jodie grabbed the girl's risk tightly, her eyes sharpened. Ai covered her eyes with her bangs, fearing of facing Jodie, "I already told you everything," she lied. "You still haven't informed me about your relationship with Conan-kun, or should I say Kudo Shinichi. You love him, don't you?" Jodie asked with a hint of sympathy.

Ai gritted her teeth and diamonds started flowing out of her eyes, "Of course I do, there's no point of denying it right now," she whispered, and shook her wrist off of Jodie's death grip. "If it wasn't for me," she continued,"he wouldn't have been gone now." Jodie felt that she was also the shoes of this unfortunate girl, the same way where Shuichi left her due to the organization. "Don't worry, girl," Jodie gave her a reassuring smile, "you'll have him soon. Thanks for the information you gave though."

-End of chapter 6-

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all for now. I guess boredom was killing me and I remembered to update this. Please review, if you still want this fanfiction to continue. Anyways, is the chapter alrigth. (Sorry if there are spelling errors, spellchecker ain't functioning. T_T")


	7. Blood Moon

Is it too late? Chapter 7

Note: Detective Conan belongs to Gosho, not me.

Warning: This is an AiCon fanfiction dedicated to AiCon fans, so ShinRan fans, please don't kill me!

A/N: Firstly, I'm so freaking sorry to readers that I did not update for a damn long time. I was so busy with my high school life that I had forgotten about it. But the subjects I had chosen in my 3rd year are very much heavily dependant on my writing skills. Lol. Alright, please enjoy this chapter and review.

**NOTE: I had also been collaborating with my two friends on fictionpress. Do visit fictionpress under my username "Numbkid" and read "Life of a Mean Girl". Please support our story and review! I will appreciate it just as you support this fanfic.

(Ai's POV)

It's Christmas. As I left my small footsteps on the white snow, I saw jubilant children running around, feeling the snowflakes falling on their hair. Some were hurling snowball at each other, some were lying on the cold ground flapping their limbs to create a snow angel and some were merely creating snowman. I smiled at their joyness, it made my heart warm upon seeing the innocence among humanity.

I gazed at the houses decorated in Christmas lights, with bursting colours which potrays a sense of love and happiness among families. I looked through a window, a mother calling out her children to come and eat the dinner which was lying upon the table, with a tall and proud Christmas tree beside it adorned with radiant items.

Looking at their smiling faces, a chill of envy and loneliness curl in my blood. I felt cold and alone, I never had a family like what I had witness. Not even Kido Shinichi can spend the Christmas with me. That's right, he's nowhere to be found. I wonder where he is, if he's somewhere cold and alone like me. I wish he was here, to hold me in his arms under a Mistletoe just like we used to.

The greatest gift I can ever ask from God? Was for Shinichi to be here and alive. No amount of gifts could make me happy nor could any toys from Santa mend the gaping hole in my heart. I felt empty, plunged into the darkness and no one can save me.

Like I said, I was used to people using my brain, having little people to care for me. I am independent, I am fine with living solitary. But I never knew I needed him so badly. Ever since my sister's gone, he was like the source of light shining through my dark, poisonous self.

That's right, you never knew what you've got until you've lost it.

"Ring Ring!" the sound of my phone interrupted my thoughts.

I sighed and picked it up. "Hello," I answered in my usual monotonous manner.

"Ehh, Ai-chan," Jodie-sensei spoke, "I have good news for you. We've found a hide out in London."

Holy crap. I forgot that Gin had mentioned a branch of the Organisation in Britain before.

"And do you think Shinichi is held captive there?" I asked anxiously, hoping that we will find him there.

"Possible. They couldn't hide him here in Japan, they had to place him somewhere unfamiliar to him. The Black Organisation has many branches and contacts all around the world, no?" Jodie elaborated, it did make perfect sense. Never underestimate the intelligence of large-scale syndicates.

"Yea, probably," those were the only words I can form out of my mouth. Just great. I had to visit my mother's birthplace or known as Sherlock Holmes' originated place. I should've known, hiding a young sleuth in the place where Holmes belongs.

Without any reluctant thoughts occurring in my mind, I impulsively said, "I don't care how lethal the mission is. I'm going to England with the FBI whether you like it or not."

With that, I hung up the phone. Nothing else matters, I just want to be able to hold him in my arms.

The next day, Jodie, together with the FBI, came over to Hakase's place. They informed me that they had booked a private jet plane for me and a few important officers while the rest of the agents were scattered among the typical passenger planes, showing theirselves to the world in their aliases and wore disguises to obscure their true identity as an agent. Common sense do tells us that booking a whole lot of jet planes or officers-in-uniform travelling in packs would be too suspicious.

The FBI had even provided me fake documents and passport. In the eyes of the world, I was Haibara Ai. A child with a prodigy chemist's mind. An orphan with a soul lost in the darkness. A depressed girl who has a gaping hole in her heart. For once I was not Sherry, the traitor of the Black Organisation, a doll used to develop poisonous tablets to wipe-out mankind, a brain who was one of the largest threats to life. Shiho Miyano? My birth name. That's all I can remember. She's lost, long gone and was never found.

I looked out of the window plane, watching the buildings shrink in miniature size.

Soon, all my contemplatement had lead me to a deep slumber.

"Ai-chan, we're here," Jodie shook me up, I opened my eyes slowly and looked out of the window once more. I was amazed, I had been here when I was an infant, but I do not have a memory of my mom's birthplace.

It was an eye-opener. I could see the Big Ben standing tall among London, showing the world its metallic hands and sharing its knowledge of time. The bright city lights radiated itself towards the sky, making the Big Ben more radiant, like it's the Goddess of the City.

We arrived on the London Herthrew Airport, I was allocated to a hotel. I could tell that the agents need a rest. I was so emotionally drained by the incidents that had been occurring lately. My heart just had been tattered, time couldn't heal it.

I looked up at the moon once more. It seemed so bloody, its brick-red light shining through the darkness. I wonder if he's looking at it too.

(Conan's POV)

I looked up at the sky through the window in my cell. I wonder if the lunar eclipse is visible to her, it's so beautiful yet so mystifying, so mesmerising yet dangerous. I wonder if she's thinking of me too. The scarlet rays of the moon were giving off an aura of warning to the world. I felt my stomach lurched at the thought of apocalypse approaching.

"Well, Aniki," a deep resonating voice boomed across the walls of my cell.

"Don't worry, our plan will go well," Gin replied in his usual ice-cold tone which sends chills on my spine.

"Ahh, Her Majesty's time is up. Watch her fall along with the Heavenly Virtues opposing the 7 Deadly Sins when the Big Ben strikes twelve on the fresh year." Vodka gave a hearty laugh as he finished his sentence.

Her Majesty? Heavenly Virtues? 7 Deadly Sins? Big Ben strikes twelve? Fresh year?

I looked up the sky, the blood moon was indeed sending us signs that the end is near. The colour of the moon was like Mother Nature's menstruation, wrath would soon take over her. She would vent her anger in the City of London. The Black Organisation had some plans up their sleeves. Chaos would rise from Hell, I can just sense it.

Trouble is near, and as 21st Century's Sherlock Holmes, I shall not let them proceed with their heinous plans.

A/N: How was it? Ooh, cliffhanger! Do review and tell me your opinions of my fanfic.

Don't forget! Please read my fictionpress and review! I will appreciate it. I had been working on that story for weeks! More chapters will be upcoming, I promise! But please review on this fanfic and support the story on my fictionpress!


	8. Women, women

Is it too late? Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I know, I'm a slow in updating. I was too busy with my exams to continue this. But I will finish it so stay put.

* * *

Ai's POV

"Don't look too suspicious, Ai-chan," Jodie-sensei coaxed me, her eyes pretending to read a newspaper.

I slightly nodded my head while attempting to act like a normal child I should. Surely I have some residual skills of disguise I had learnt from the Black Organisation. I noticed the headlines on the greyscale newspaper Jodie-sensei was holding.

"THE FUTURE OF BRITAIN IS IN THE HANDS OF YOUNG PRINCESS CASSANDRA"

"Princess Cassandra?" I asked, maybe a little too loud.

"Ohh, this?" Jodie-sensei flipped the newspaper to have a look on what I was pondering about.

She pointed at the picture of a beautiful British woman, with a dress too medieval for my liking, but still, a stunning blue outfit. She had the sweetest smile and the most benevolent blue cerulean eyes, with her gold-plated crown with embedded jewels resting on her blonde hair. Much like the smile of my sister and his eyes. Him. He had the most beautiful set of eyes anyone has. The depression starts to sink in my heart, and I flicked thoughts of him away, preventing me from being broken further.

I switched my thoughts to the picture. Beside Cassandra was a healthy old lady with a crown similar to hers, presumably Her Majesty.

"Jodie-sensei, if the Black Organisation is here. Is she vulnerable to assassination?" the idea popped in my head in a flash.

Who knows? The Black Organisation is capable of anything.

Jodie-sensei scanned around the cafe, ensuring no one was eavesdropping.

"Bingo, recently, they had been receiving death threats and two failed assassination attempts occurred. Another reason why most FBI agents are here. We think that this is linked to the Black Organisation," Jodie-sensei explained, and every clue started to piece together like a jigsaw puzzle. It did make sensei. No wonder Kudo-kun loves detective work so much.

"HIGH SECURITY SET FOR THE PRINCESS"

Oh, so this is what they had been doing. Makes sense.

"PRINCESS CASSANDRA: 'NERVOUS FOR HER CORONATION IN 2 YEARS' TIME' "

I smirked. "Well, what seems to be funny, Ai-chan?" Jodie-sensei asked, noticing my famous signature smirk.

"Oh nothing, it's just... Being royal is tough, girls of my age had no idea, yet they dream of being swept away by Prince Charming," I replied monotonously, with images of Suzuki Sonoko and Mouri Ran on my mind. They too, ordinary teenage girls would only dream of the ever-so unrealistic perfect romance.

"I know, silly fairytales. It was way better when it stayed as the Brother Grimm's version," Jodie-sensei agreed, recalling the grotesque original fairytale plots that were only modified to make the tales available to children.

The Grimm Brothers were right. Life isn't all happy endings, but ends in tears. Love isn't a bliss, but torture.

* * *

Conan's POV.

I opened my eyes gradually, unaware of the time that had passed. Never had I felt sore, my head was heavy and spinning like a carousel, my muscles were aching and there were fresh wounds on my back. Again.

Yes, Gin had been torturing me again. But of course, I shut my lips tight. I would never give away her whereabouts.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a woman in a nurse uniform, she had a sexy figure and her uniform was slightly tattered and had a slight reveal of certain areas. Perhaps an unlicensed nurse prostitute, I presume.

"Little one, let's check you up," she flashed a sweet smile, whether it was genuine or like death angel's, I was unsure.

She gave me water, food, the usual substance a human needs. Every day I would be tortured and a "nurse" will visit me to treat my wounds. Didn't really make sense. They could have just let me perish here.

I examined her appearance. She wasn't the nurse I often see. She was slightly younger, had extreme gorgeous body and her voice was too seductive.

"Vermouth?" I whispered. I had a feeling that it was her. She simply placed a finger on her lips, reminding me to keep quiet. So it is her.

She used her finger to trace my fresh wounds from Gin's leather whip. I shivered at the electric touch, as my heartbeat raced at the unfamiliar touch of a woman. She caressed my back and my thoughts went wild, my excitement accelerating.

I didn't know what was making me feel this way, I tried my best to contain myself. No, I will not give in to insanity. I was just simply deprived from many things when I was living in this cell.

All I know is, I have to feel Shiho's touch and the warmth of her love again. After all, if this simple touch could make me wild, what more of Shiho's?

After treating my wounds, the nurse placed a finger on my lips, as she gazed at my eyes intensely. Then the most shocking thing happened.

I heard the chains that were restricting my hands opened. She freed me.

She held the keys on her hands and placed her finger on her lips once more. Her eyes followed the direction of a small rubbish chute, about ten metres away from the cell.

"Don't escape yet, wait a while," she instructed with that succubus-like voice of hers. She didn't want me to leave yet as she didn't want to be suspected.

"Thank you..." I trailed off, her actions had rendered me speechless. I didn't bother to ask why, women are complicated.

A secret makes a woman, woman.

She held a small note from her pocket and gave it to me, then she rose and left.

I did what she told me to do.

I woke up again, and found myself in a foul rubbish dump. I couldn't believe it, I was out of "my prison". I slipped out of the bin, with the glaring Sunlight blinding my eyes. With my eyes half-closed, I ran away from that horrid place as fast as I could. I had to get away from the perimeters of the building. The sunrays were burning my eyes, but even if I felt like a vampire for that moment, I just had to run.

I started to concentrate on the task and the dangers that the Black Organisation will impose. Something, Her Majesty is in danger? What were they talking about? I remembered the note the nurse gave me. I took out the crumbled paper and read it as I bolted into nowhere. As best as I could, I had to read it although my eyes were utterly tortured by the light. I had been obscured in the darkness for so long.

SAVE HER. HELP ME.

It read. Who was her? Who must I help? These questions dashed across my mind.

"BEEPPP!" I heard a loud honk, followed by a high-pitched screeching sound of friction from tyres. I looked up, and saw an ebony classic car charging towards me.

It hit me, and I felt the gravity pulling me down the road. Damn, it hurt so badly. I was too exhausted to get up.

"Are you alright?" an angelic voice rang in my ears.

The last thing I saw was a beautiful blonde with cerulean eyes staring at me before my vision blurred.

"Shiho..." I muttered as I felt myself being succumbed into darkness again.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so he escaped. But got knocked down by a car. Who was that woman? Yeah, yeah. Just stay tune to find out.

Anyway, I'm doing Lord of the Flies in my literature class and I'm really in love with it. I'm doing a fanfiction on it where there's a girl in the island. Well, you know, love triangle? Hahas. I know I've read a few fanfictions that have this idea and I want to try it. I'm trying to plan my story so that it will be different than other fanfictions yet try to stick in the events of the original novel. I want the female character to be different as well, but not a Mary-Sue. Nope, she'll have some major flaws and I don't want her to be too easy to get, but not too hard to get. So erm, yeah, I'll be posting it soon. So I hope you'll support it as well.


End file.
